Jade
Jade es un personaje que comenzó siendo un pallete swap de Kitana en verde y con un tono de piel más obscuro, idea que fue mencionada por Katalin Zamiar (quien la interpreta en el juego) durante la creación de nuevos personajes para Mortal Kombat II. Su nombre fue conocido en en el mensaje de victoria, ya que estaba ausente de la barra de energía. Siendo una personaje oculta, era más rápida de lo normal e inmune a los movimientos especiales que le arrojaban en su contra; y en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 se volvió una guerrera más disponible en el roster de personajes, obteniendo sus propios atributos y biografía. Al principio fue una asesina de Shao Kahn para revelarse posteriormente como la más cercana amiga y confidente de Kitana, así como también una firme patriota de su reino nativo. Historia Jade es originaria de Edenia y la más cercana amiga de la Princesa Kitana, que por alguna razón formó parte de las asesinas del Emperador junto con ella y Mileena. Eventualmente, Shao Kahn le ordenaría capturar a Kitana, quien escapó a Earthrealm luego de asesinar a su "hermana gemela" Mileena. Jade sería asistida en su misión por Reptile, pero al final la lealtad con su amiga pudo más y decide ayudarla evitando que Reptile la ataque. Entonces, ambas guerreras se unieron a Raiden contra la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm. Mucho tiempo después, Jade se entera de la derrota de Kitana y el resto de sus kamaradas en kombate contra la Alianza Mortal. Había llegado demasiado tarde, y Jade se arrodilló junto a su amiga fallecida hasta que pronto notó a Onaga aproximarse y se escondió rápidamente. Entonces advirtió que resucitaba a los guerreros muertos y les ordenaba reagruparse cerca del Bosque Viviente, también presenció el encarcelamiento de Sindel y dejaron a Kitana vigilandola sabiendo que la Reina no atacará a su hija. Jade kombatió a Kitana y logró derrotarla, encerrándola en una celda y así pudo liberar a Sindel. Sin embargo, los gritos furiosos de Kitana alertaron al enemigo, y cuando trató de huir con Sindel alcanzó a notar junto a Onaga a la traidora Tanya. Más tarde, Ermac consiguió liberar a Kitana, Jax, Cage, Kung Lao y Sonya de la influencia de Onaga, mientras que Sindel había descubierto un ritual para separar el cuerpo del Rey Dragón de Reptile. Finalmente Onaga fue derrotado, pero pronto debía unirse nuevamente a sus kamaradas para enfrentar el Armagedón. Reescribiendo la historia Hija de una familia perteneciente a la nobleza edeniana, Jade fue entregada como un tributo a Shao Kahn cuando Edenia fue conquistada. Kahn la nombró guardaespaldas de Kitana una vez que terminó con éxito su entrenamiento en kombate, para asegurar la lealtad de la princesa hacia él, sin embargo el tiempo forjó una amistad aún más firme entre ellas. Sirviendo como asesinas del Emperador, ambas presencian los eventos del décimo torneo sin participar en kombate. Eventualmente, Sonya libera a Jax, prisionero en una celda de la guarida de Goro, pero su escape de la isla es frustrado por Shang Tsung. Jade y Kitana tratan de derrotar a Sonya, fracasando en el intento. Después de la derrota del hechicero, Jade retorna a Outworld junto al resto de los guerreros de Kahn. Raiden es obligado por Shang Tsung para participar en un nuevo torneo, y una vez en Outworld buscan a Sonya, capturada por una horda de tarkatas. Jade los intercepta y enfrenta a Jax, pero fue derrotada. Más tarde, un molesto Kahn le recrimina a Kitana por permitir el ingreso de guerreros del Lin Kuei en su Arena. Ella se retira hacia Wastelands, siendo seguida por Jade quien le advierte tener precaución ante la ira del Emperador. Kitana ignora los consejos de su amiga y continua hacia los Pozos de Carne, donde según Raiden encontraría la verdad de su pasado. Los esfuerzos de Jade por detenerla fueron en vano, y pronto deventeró de que su amiga es prisionera de Shao Kahn y acude en su rescate, aunque eso signifique desobedecer al Emperador. Jade tuvo que derrotar a Baraka y a Sheeva, quienes resguardaban a Kitana, pero no pudo liberarla. Kitana le pide acudir a Raiden para solicitar su ayuda, y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo finalmente aceptó. En su búsqueda, fue interceptada por Mileena y ambas se enfrentan en kombate. Jade consigue la victoria, pero pronto llegan Raiden junto al resto de los guerreros. Smoke se adelanta y se confunde, creyendo que es Kitana quien fue derrotada y pelea contra Jade. Sin otra alternativa, Jade derrota a Smoke, y entonces revela la situación de Kitana. Durante la invasión en Earthrealm, Jade se une a Raiden y sus guerreros para enfrentar a Shao Kahn. En la Catedral, los guerreros sobreviven a una emboscada de los ciberninjas del Lin Kuei, pero Sindel aparece para completar lo que ellos no pudieron, y fue cuando ella asesinó a Jade. Luego en Netherealm, Jade y sus kamaradas sirven como no-muertos a Quan Chi para derrotar a Raiden, pero él logra superarlos. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Armageddon Luego de quedar inconsciente por un ataque de Nightwolf, Liu Kang delira entre pesadillas hasta despertar abandonado en un desierto nevado. Al moverse un para de metros, pronto encuentra a una solitaria mujer quien le ofrece abrigo y protección, que es rechazado por Liu Kang mencionado que su corazón pertenece a otra. La mujer se molesta y ataca inesperadamente a Liu y ella se prepara para kombatir mientras el desierto se modifica, desapareciendo la nieve. Creyendo que es otra pesadilla, Liu Kang y la mujer kombaten y en algún momento él casi fue superado, pero logró derribarla. Fue cuando ella ironiza la actitud de Liu Kang señalándole que ha superado una de las pruebas de Nightwolf. Liu se muestra desconcertado, y aunque no está de acuerdo con los métodos de Nightwolf, la mujer que se identifica como Jade le advierte que deben apresurarse para rescatar a Kitana, quien es ahora prisionera de Shao Kahn. Más tarde cerca del Templo de los Dioses Antiguos, Sonya y Jax se reencuentran con Liu Kang y pronto notan la ausencia de Kitana, reemplazada por Jede. Tras una corta discusión interrumpida por la presencia de los escuadrones de extreminio de Shao Kahn, huyen rápidamente hasta llegar al Templo, donde Raiden los estaba esperando. El dios del trueno logra transportarlos con dificultad hacia Outworld. Aquí, Jade les señala que conoce la ubicación de Kitana y la forma de llegar a ella, siendo seguida por los demás y con cierta desconfianza por Sonya y Jax. En su camino, pronto son emboscados por Sindel y un trío de raptors. Finalmente Raiden y sus guerreros sobreviven a la emboscada y logran capturar a Sindel, y se preparan para reunirla con Kitana, previemante rescatada por Liu Kang, para así romper el supuesto hechizo que la somete al control de Shao Kahn. Pero pronto se percatan de que han caído en una trampa y que Raiden ha perdido sus poderes, y entonces Sindel y Jade huyen de regreso al castillo del Emperador. Sin el apoyo del dios del trueno, los guerreros confían en Liu Kang como su última esperanza y le acompañan a la batalla. Mientras tanto, Shao Kahn recrimina furios a Sindel y a Jade por su fracaso al asesinar a los guerreros de Raiden. Jade es finalmente devorada por una criatura demoníca, por órdenes de Kahn. Notas adicionales *En el 2005, Jade participó en el concurso Girls Gone Wired del programa Video Game Vixens del canal G4, mencionando sus medidas (36, 24, 36) y que también es Escorpión. *Se desconoce la razón por la cual existe en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 un desierto que lleva su nombre. *Escrita pero no filmada, en la primera película existe un kombate entre Sonya y Jade. *Aleatoriamente antes de cada kombate en Mortal Kombat II, Jade aparece entregando algunas pistas: **'"One day we will fight!"' ("¡Un día pelearemos!"): Una pequeña advertencia al jugador. **'"Bring on Kano and Sonya!"' ("¡Traigan a Kano y a Sonya!"): Referencia ambos personajes prisioneros en Khan's Arena. **'"I will meet you in Goro's Lair"' ("Te encontraré en la Guarida de Goro"): Referencia al escenario donde kombatirás contra Jade. **'"Restrict yourself"' ("Restríngete"): Una advertencia al jugador. **'"I am called Jade"' ("Me llaman Jade"): Jade mencionando su nombre. **'"Before the ?"' ("Antes de ?"): Una pista sobre su ubicación. **'"Ermac who?"' ("¿Ermac quién?"): Referencia al rumor del supuesto personaje Ermac. **'"Alone is how you will find me"' ("Sola es como me encontrarás"): Referencia a ella misma. **'"Chun who?"' ("¿Chun quién?"): Referencia a Chun-Li, personaje de Street Fighter II. **'"I am one of three"' ("Soy uno de los tres"): Referencia sobre los personajes secretos en Mortal Kombat II. *En el Bosque Viviente de Mortal Kombat II, Jade aparecía de vez en cuando espiando tras los árboles. Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation